Item search engines may be provided by network sites for users to locate items within a collection of items. Typically, a user submits a search query to the item search engine, and the item search engine compares the search query with one or more text fields associated with the item, such as title, description, etc. Alternatively, a network site may provide a navigational menu for users to browse items associated with specific categories within a taxonomy of items. When the user selects a category, items and/or subcategories associated with the category may be shown.